Imperial Branches
=Leader= #Emperor - Emperor Kwagar =Founders= #Founder - Emperor Kwagar #Founder - Master Tito #Founder - Hector =Second in Command= #Second in Command - Noonrider =Government= Branches of the Imperial Government. Royal Family #Emperor - Emperor Kwagar #Empress - #Prince - #Prince - #Prince - #Princess - #Princess - #Princess - Sea Rulers #Northern Sea Ruler - #Eastern Sea Ruler - #Western Sea Ruler - #Southern Sea Ruler - Island Lords #Lord of Devils Anvil - #Lord of Port Royal - #Lord of Tortuga - #Lord of Del Fuego - #Lord of Cuba - #Lord of Ravens Cove - #Lord of De Porc (French Island) - #Lord of Avaruca (Spanish Island) - #Lord of Kingshead - #Lord of Rumrunner - #Lord of Driftwood - #Lord of Cutthroat - #Lord of Tormenta - #Lord of Cangrejos - #Lord of Perdida - #Lord of Outcast - =Military= Forces of the Empire. Military Leaders #Battle Commander - #Warlord - #Warmaster - Imperial Army A. Leader #Head General - Front Flank #Front General - #Commander - #Major - #Captain - #Lieutenant - #Sergeant - #Corporal - #Officer - #Private - Left Flank #Left General - #Commander - #Major - #Captain - #Lieutenant - #Sergeant - #Corporal - #Officer - #Private - Right Flank #Right General - #Commander - #Major - #Captain - #Lieutenant - #Sergeant - #Corporal - #Officer - #Private - Back Flank #Back General - #Commander - #Major - #Captain - #Lieutenant - #Sergeant - #Corporal - #Officer - #Private - Soldiers # Imperial Navy Leader #Fleet Admiral - Front Flank #Admiral - #Commodore - #Major - #Captain - #Lieutenant - #Sergeant - #Corporal - #Officer - #Private - Left Flank #Admiral - #Commodore - #Major - #Captain - #Lieutenant - #Sergeant - #Corporal - #Officer - #Private - Right Flank #Admiral - #Commodore - #Major - #Captain - #Lieutenant - #Sergeant - #Corporal - #Officer - #Private - Back Flank #Admiral - #Commodore - #Major - #Captain - #Lieutenant - #Sergeant - #Corporal - #Officer - #Private - Sailors # =Imperial Eitc= E.I.T.C - Empire International Trading Company Imperial Eitc Council of Leaders #Leader - Eric Machawk #Second in Command - #Third in Commander - #Lord of IEDU - #Lord of IESF - #Lord of IETI - #Lord of IEIA - Imperial Eitc Deplomacy Unit #Lord of IEDU - Imperial EItc Strike Force #Lord of IESF - Imperial Eitc Trading and Imports #Lord of IETI - Imperial Eitc Intelligence Agentcy #Lord of IEIA - Agent Team #Captain - #Lieutenant - Member # Agent Team #Captain - #Lieutenant - Member # =Special Forces= These Branches are controlled only by the Empire. The Black Order Leader #Commandant - Faith Core #Captain - #Lieutenant - Members- # Ranger Core #Captain - #Lieutenant - Members- # Spy Core #Captain - #Lieutenant - Members- # Death Core #Captain - #Lieutenant - Members- # Elite Core #Captain - #Lieutenant - Members- # Imperial Guard #Captain - Edgar Wildrat #Lieutenant - Jack Badfish Member # The Fore Sworn The Forsworn #Leader - Noonrider Member- #Jack Treasurehound #David Warhawk #Sam Dutchmann #Roger Mcbellows #Jeremiah Mcmorrigan #Justinmcclaw #Hector Dreadeaston #Jack Cannonskull #Edgar Wildrat #Peter Coalvane #Captin Skull Kidd #Jack Badfish Imperial Sith Leader Dark Lord - Emperor Kwagar Council #Dark Lord - Emperor Kwagar #Master - Noonrider #Master - Captin Skull Kidd #Master - Qswas #Master - #Master - #Master - Knights # Apprentices # Imperial Consortium Leaders #Director - #Vice-Director - #Assassin - #Bounty Hunter - #Bounty Hunter - Agents #Agent Leader - Agents- # Imperial Academy #Head Master - #Swords - #Guns - #Doll - #Dagger - #Grenade - #Staff - #Naval Combat - #Battle Formations - #Battle Commands - #Government -